lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gondor (modern Endor)
Gondor (Westron: Abenzain, Sindarin: Gondor, Quenya:Ondonóre) is a constitutional monarchy situated on the western coast of Middle Earth. It borders Andrast to the west, Rohan to the north, Mordor to the east, and Harondor (modern Endor) to the southeast. To the south, it has a long coastline at the Bay of Belfalas. The earliest known inhabitants of Gondor are the Druedain; later during the Second age, Gondor was populated by various Daen tribes, and also colonised by the Numenorians. One of the Numenorian factions, known as the Dúnedain have founded the realm of Gondor at the end of the Second Age. Gondor is a major world power, and currently is at war with its eastern neighbours (the lands east of the Anduin river are under Mordorian and Harondorian occupation). Etymology History Geography Gondor borders Andrast, to the west (the border being the Andrast chain of the Ered Nimrais), Rohan to the north, Mordor to the east and Harondor to the southeast. Its northern border consists mostly of the impassable Ered Nimrais (only the Dunharrow-Erech pass being open). It is also the place of the highest peak, Lancrast. Further the border with Rohan continues along the Glanhir/Mering stream and in the Entwade marshes. The Anduin is the largest river found in Gondor, and its lower course acts as the de feacto border separating the area of Mordorian occupation from the rest of the country. The spine of the country is the Ered Torthonion, running through the middle of Belfalas. Gondor has also several national parks, the most important being Tawar-i-Druadan National Park just outside Minas Tirith and Firien Woods National Park. The largest national park, the Forithilien woods National park , is completely in the area of Mordorian occupation. Politics Stewardship Parliament The Council of Gondor is the legislative body. At first, the seats were heriditary, but gradually the composition was changed, so that Gondor is now a democratic country. The councillors are elected in 1-memer constituencies. Distribution of seats: * (Calenardhon 1) * Anórien:35 ** Doranórien:7 ** Sindbar:2 ** Cair Andros 1 ** Entyn-i-Onodlo 3 ** Calenhad 3 ** West Osgiliath:3 ** Druedain: 4 ** Pelennor+Minas Tirith 12 * Ithilien :22 ** Forithilien:6 ** East Osgiliath:1 ** Harithilien:13 ** Hyarpende City: 2 * (Harondor 1) * Lossarnach 4 +1 (Imloth Melui) * Lebennin: 53 ** Arnach 8 (2/county) ** Celosien 10(2/county) ** Lebennivet 12 (2/county) ** Gilrain 4 (2/county) ** M. Arnach 2 ** M. Brethil 2 ** Linhir 5 ** Pelargir 10 * Tolfolas : 2 * Belfalas : 22 (2/county) + 10 Lond Ernil +1 Tarnost = 33 * Lamedon : 18 * Mornan: 5 * Anfalas: 25 ** Anfalas Proper :9 ** Lond Galen :6 ** Annulond 3 ** Pinnath Gelin 7 Which makes a total of 200 seats. The political parties are the following: The Alliance enjoys support throughout the county, particularly in Minas Tirith, Lossarnach and along the road to Linhir. The Traditionalists have their bastion in Lebennivet and Poros river The Lionheart faction have sympathy in parts of Anórien and Lebennin. Tirith Guard has sympathy mainly in Ithilien. Traders league has most support in Lebennin and also in the cities and towns of the countryside. The Daen did well in the highlands, and Mornan especially, but also the Pinnath Gelin, while the NCA in areas of the settlement of the respective peoples. Currently the country is being ruled by a coalition of the Alliance,the Lionheart Faction, Peoples Guard and Daen Hillmen Bond (53+21+19+14=107). The opposition of the Traditionalists and Liberals in the south (Anfalas proper, Lebennin and parts of Belfalas advocates a more reasonable stance towards first Umbar and Harnendor, but also Mordor. Administrative divisions Gondor is divided into provinces , those into districts and further into counties. Outside of the district system are cities such as Minas Tirith, Pelargir or Osgiliath. The provinces are: # Anórien # Ithilien * # Lossarnach (before considered part of Anórien) # Lebennin # Lamedon # Anfalas There are also two autonomous regions : Belfalas and Mornan. Although not considered as part of Gondor, Harondor and Calenardhon, as well as parts of Ithilien continue to sent MPs to the parliament. Military and Foreign Policy One of the major problems of Gondor is its foreign alignment. The Alliance along with the Lionheart Faction pursue the policy of close-relationship to Rohan, and also maintain good relations with Elvish and Dwarven countries. The Traditionalists have a southward orientation, and would prefer to improve relations to Umbar and Near Harad. The Liberals are even open to negotiate with Mordor, something that the Peoples Guard would not even listen to. In fact, the very presence of the Tirith Gwaith disallows Gondor to ease tensions with Mordor, and their provocative rhetoric keep the war going. The NCA agree much with the Traditionalists- they would brake the bonds with Rohan and change the foreign policy in order to reclaim back Calenardhon. Occupied Ithilien Although the internationally recognised border of Gondor goes halfway through Ithilien, most of the land east of the river Anduin is under Mordorian and partly also Harondorian occupation, except for Osgiliath and Hyarpende. Despite international diplomatic efforts, Mordor is not willing to retreat,. Economy Demographics The population of Gondor numbers 3 425 000, the most of whom reside either in Lebennin, Belfalas or Anórien. In fact, every third Gondorian resides in Lebennin. Over a half of the population (58%) are Dúnedain, numbering just under 2 million. They are the overwhelming majority in Lebennin, Ithilien and Belfalas, and a slight majority in Anórien. The second largest ethnic group are the "Gondorians", descended from the same population as the Danan Lin, but assimilated into Dúnedain culture. They make another 29% of the population, mainly in Lamedon and Lossarnach. They number 986 000. The largest ethnic minority are the Danan Lin, who live in the northern parts of Anfalas and in the Mornan autonomous region. They number 220 000 and comprise 6% of Gondorian population. The enigmatic Drúedain survive in the remote areas of northwestern Anfalas (near the border with Andrast), as well as in the mountain valleys of Anórien (near Eilenach).Numbering 82 000 people, they make 2%. The Sakalaim, the original peoples of the coastal regions of Gondor, now form a tiny population of just 75000 mainly in Lebennin and southern Ithilien (Anduin estuary). The Calenardhons are actually descendants of refugees from Rohan, who fled to Gondor. They live mostly in townships and cities throughout Gondor. The Calenardhons have largely blended in with the Gondorian society, but the 36 000 people still openly oppose the alliance with Rohan. Another small minority, the Donaen, were the original inhabitants of the Ephel Dúath, and a part of them fled to Gondorian-controlled potions of Ithilien and Lebennin. Altogether, they are some 17 000. Roughly 1% of Gondorian population consists of Orcs (15 000), present in Ithilien (at the time of the last census. Since the Mordorian occupation, large groups of Orcs are thought to have settled in Ithilien, although no accurate figure in Gondorian database exists). Gondor is also home to a Rohirrim community of 12 000 people, mostly in Lebennin and Lossarnach, as well as in Anórien. The small Elvish community found near Lond Ernil , although only some 10 000 souls, is given extra priviliges, Cities of Gondor # Pelargir (85 000) # Minas Tirith (70 000) # Lond Ernil (21 000) # Linhir (12 500) # Lond Galen (12000) # Hyarpende (6400) # Calembel (9800) # Minas Arthor (6700) # Annúlond (6100) # Minas Brethil (5900) # Osgiliath (5100) # Minas Arnach (4600) # Calenhad (4400) # Ethring (3900) # Sarn Erech (3100) Languages of Gondor The official language of Gondor is Sóval Phare (Westron), although many documents are written in Sindarin (which is mastered only by the educated classes). Almost 90% of the population speak Westron as their common toungue; the other languages present in Gondor are: Daenic (original language of the Danan Lin, spoken by about 150 000 people), Drúedain dialects (Anórian Druadan and Andrastian), and Rohirric remains used by the Rohirrim amongst themselves. Knowledge of Sindarin can be found amongst 15% of the populace, mainly amongst the Dúnedain. Culture Category:Kingdoms